1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to area determining systems and more particularly pertains to a new system and method for determinng area of irregular or complex shapes for easily determining area of complex shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of area determining systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,239 describes a system for the use of space in conjunction with floor plans. Another type of area determining systems is U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,409 having a template based system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system and method that allows a wide range of user defined complex and or irregular shapes to be utilized and accurately determine the area used.